Kingdom of Faunos
Historic of Name Faunos is named after Fawn's Run, the source of some of the prosperity that the kingdom very first started in. As the name suggests, there were deer in a lush meadow, as ancient tales will tell. Capital City Idasar. Resources Non-essential products: Nut trees, Flax, Wax. Industry Paper Production, Candle making, Fabrics and clothes, Dyes as well are produced. Trade Imports heavily from the Arm, and occassionaly with Suramith, especially sugar. Exports for secondary production to Wirinth, Cylos, and Kunsin. More a taker than a giver. Economy Faunos is the weakest of the Arm kingdoms, but depends on the other kingdoms to stay strong, seems to hold its own with manufacturing. To make up for it, it puts up a lot of resistentance through all the wars and though they never do very well, they are proud of their efforts. A poor, proud nation. Currency Deals in the coin of the Arm, which is only in equal denomination: 2,4,6,8,10,20,60,2,10,20,100 called the Keb International Relations An important secondary producer for the Arm, respected for the quality of their products and heavily traded with, has gone both sides of wars, proud warriors at heart. Current Government King Sen and Queen Ash are equal standing leaders, siblings, of their kingdom, with numerous children. There is suspicions of incest between the two. Position of Slavery Pro-slavery. Waterside slavery: This style of slavery is regulated by the individual kingdoms, such that you cannot own a slave for more than 3 years in Faunos. They are personal slaves and do really whatever you would like, from domestic to industrial work, are usually one to a person. Because they are required to live in the same quarters as their masters, they are thought to glean a lot of secrets and knowledge, and so are required to be killed after their working period. Because people don’t usually have the stomach for murder and trade them before the date, sometimes between kingdoms though the regulations are very strict about how many can cross. Jurmun masters confiscate their slaves earnings so they cannot buy their kreedom. In Faunos, slaves are kept for 3 years and then killed, though this nearly never happens. People who don’t like killing their slaves will trade them right before, so the slave is forever in servitude. The average lifespan of these slaves is 15 years. Education Teachers come into the home for a few hours every day such that they can go to different homes throughout the week and what they teach is at the request of the parents. They are quite expensive as they can teach anything on demand, so certain things are more expensive than others. Local Vigilantes Local vigilantes are peace makers and lawyers, mostly above ground and generally works for good, do very little to anything underhanded. Language Lumatt in south and west; Irrian in north and east; Cyrann throughout Holidays The celebration of wisdom and life called the Rennaj Festival, usually with dance and the trading of books, and some food. Shield and Song is a holiday especially like its name where battles are celebrated, especially with rowdy songs. Religion Some minor emphasis on Seassin. Marriage and Sexuality Generally couples remain faithful to each other, or at least a lot quieter about adultry than other places where marriage is a political game. Naming System Named after an older member of the family typically, with father's last name and mother's House name, as is old tradition but doesn't carry too much meaning. Food Food is typically a longer affair where all food is twice processed, either steamed and roasted, or fried and baked, making meals a longer, more social experience than elsewhere. Fashion Everything is accented in feather and furs, especially around the neck, wrists, and ankles. The fashion of what sort of animal will change. Winter tends to favour fur, summer favours feathers for obvious reasons. Predominant Art Forms Music, specifically with singing, is highly thoguht of here, and many well-known artists have come from here. Plays and acting go on tour from here, as the country is so poor, people do leave the country to go on tours. Medicine Only appoitned people may use and administer magic, from an office type space, with a lean to magic but could be anything. They are government folk or no one would ever be able to afford healing of any kind. Magic Prevalence Heavily involved in the trade of magic, even for being a weaker Arm kingdom, still doesn't use magics. Has always sort of distrusted them, but is actively involved in legitimate business deals. Too proud to usually take other people's magic. General Appearance Hair is black and thicker, with slightly larger eyes. Typically hair is kept short in males and females (except for priests), at least in kingdom, all broad shouldered. Category:Kingdoms